


Sacrificium

by SpicyPoliceman



Series: From the Inkwell [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Overstimulation, Reader has a vagina, Sammy still makes a sacrifice, Slight Canon Divergence, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPoliceman/pseuds/SpicyPoliceman
Summary: Deeper and deeper you fell into the workshop. Memories that you thought had been bottled up and put away were beginning to come alive. Sammy Lawrence was one of those memories.





	Sacrificium

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people. We're here. We finally have BATIM Chapter 2. And what do I do with that freaky cultist with the sweet, sweet voice? I do this, of course. Hope ya'll enjoy this new installment of "Why the Fuck am I like This".

        The Music Department…it was bigger than you remembered it. There were added twists and turns and corridors- ones you didn’t recognize or knew were there before. As you cautiously stepped in further, you noticed a recorder propped up against the wall. Curiously, you pressed play and were met with a familiar voice. You recognized it as Sammy Lawrence, the head director of the department. He was going on about the switch that was apparently installed in his office.

  
        Sammy was the first one you met when you started working at the studio and was assigned to show you the ropes. You remembered him as somewhat of a pessimist. He didn't enjoy having people around his office and was certainly not the kindest employee in the studio, but he did phenomenal work with the songs. The shows would probably have been only half of what they were without his music.

  
        The closer you got to your coworkers, the closer you got to him. Of course, it took a while for him to even warm up to you, but you two always seemed to end up in the same place at the same time either way. Eventually, you two became the ones who made coffee runs for the team. You began to hang around and relax in his office during your break, much to his displeasure. It mostly consisted of you napping or reading with the occasional conversation. He had never kicked you out, so you assumed that he did not mind your company enough to complain. As the days passed, spending time with each other became commonplace. Although Sammy had never acknowledged it, you two had become close friends.

  
        You stuck around to listen to his voice, it being the only solace you had at the moment. You gripped the handle of your axe tighter. You hoped he was alright. After quitting, you lost contact with him quite completely. It was a difficult choice to break away from the studios because of that. As the tape cut out, you were met again with the eerie ambiance of the workshop. You didn’t have the guts to do this alone.

  
        You fumbled your way through the fading candlelight and saw the dull glow of the word “Power” on a wall leading to the flooded stairwell. You switched it and gave a soft sigh of relief as the lights flickered on. Not having to stumble around in the dim darkness gave you at least some comfort. Your hand clenched around the handle of the axe again and you wandered to the corridor to the left.

  
        Suddenly, an almost skeletal figure leapt out of the puddle of ink. You cried out in surprise as it dragged itself towards you. Drawing back your axe, you squeezed your eyes shut as you swung it blindly. The blade collided with it and it collapsed back into a puddle, pooling at your feet. But more began to spring out of the puddles, waving and grabbing at you.

  
        “Shit, shit-!” You stumbled backwards and heard the door to the recording room open. You dashed past the grabbing hands of the lumbering monsters. From inside, you had leverage over the ink monsters as they entered one after another. You swung your axe around until you were surrounded by nothing but a puddle of ink. You panted and tried to calm your racing heart. That seemed to be all of them for now, but you didn’t let your guard down. You backed away from the doorway before turning to glance at the stage. Instruments, music sheets, and chairs were littered around the room. You had at least recognized this place. You turned around and looked up. The projector booth sat above, looking out onto the stage.

  
        Sammy had mentioned a switch that Joey installed in his office after you quit. It controlled the pumps that drained ink blockages. If you could somehow get to it, you would be able to drain the ink from the stairwell. But how would you get in his office? The entrance was currently flooded and you didn’t want to take any chances of one of those monsters leaping out at you again. However, you recalled another recording that he had left in the utility closet. “Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you,” he said.

  
        You pursed your lips and stepped onto the stage. You struggled to remember the combination. You believed it was…the piano, bass, banjo, and then violin. Taking a stab with what you remembered, you played the instruments in their designated order. With the final pluck of the violin, you heard another nearby door clattered as it opened. Bingo. You hurried to the newly opened doorway and turned the wheel inside that controlled the ink flow. In the distance, you could hear a wet clattering. The ink should be drained now.

  
        You quickly back tracked to his office, wanting to escape as soon as you could. The path to his office, however, was something you somehow remembered decently. Soon, you reached it and sure enough the pesky pool of ink had been drained. As you entered, you had your eyes set on the switch, but you were drawn to his desk. It’d been so long since you’d been in his sanctuary. Your shoulders relaxing, you went to the close the door and prop your axe against the wall. You needed a breather anyway. Sammy’s desk was cluttered with papers, music sheets and blue prints – just as messy as you remembered it.

  
        You curiously opened one of the drawers on the side and your eyes widened. Inside were a small stack of rushed and rather ugly doodles.  _Your_  doodles. You tended to draw some rather silly things in your downtime. Most of them were stick-figure doodles of Sammy doing weird dances or saying things like “Hi, I’m Sammy Lawrence and I think Joey is constantly half- seas over!” You’d thought he’d thrown them out though. A warm feeling sprouted in your chest. He _kept_ them…All that time, he kept them...

  
        “Oh, Sammy…I hope you’re alright…” Tears began to well up in the corners of your eyes. You missed him so much. With a tense expression, you closed the drawer briskly and went to press the switch to the pump control. You were going to get out of this place- for his sake.

  
        You exited his office but then-  
_WHAM!_  
        The back of your head was suddenly struck with something blunt. Your vision went out of focus and blackened as you collapsed onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

        You were slowly coming back into consciousness and a velvety voice spoke up in front of you. “There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't." You tried to shake yourself awake and cast away the dull throbbing in your head. It sounded like Sammy....so hauntingly much like him. You opened your eyes in hopes of seeing him again. Instead, you were met with a tall, lanky black figure much like the ones that attacked you earlier. The lighting casted a looming shadow from his imposing height. Whoever this was did not look like your Sammy at all. A gnarled, mess of a Bendy mask was strapped to his head. A pair of overalls hung on his frame. His inky body oozed slowly with goops of the liquid glinting on his chest and abdomen from the dim light overhead. You tugged at your arms but they were raised by the wrist, bound by a tight knot that hung from one of the wooden beams on the ceiling. If you shifted, you back would hit the cold wall behind you.

 

        He held your chin to tilt your face up higher. His fingers were cold and moist on your skin. "I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem...cruel." His thumb barely brushed over your bottom lip. "But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me."

  
        “S-Sammy…?”

  
        His head tilted and he leaned closer. "Wait. You look familiar to me...that face..." He fell silent for a few seconds. Had he finally remembered you? You hoped he did…and to the fullest. "Y/N...hah. I always wished we'd see each other again. After you quit...No.” He shook his head and released your chin. “Don't worry. This doesn't change anything."

 

        “Sammy, _please_ , at least tell me what the hell is going on! Where is everyone? What…what happened to you?” You were hoping you'd see him again but…

  
        “I didn’t say questions were allowed, now did I? Time will not be wasted. You are still… untainted. And my lord only accepts the impure - the filthy.”

  
        “Untainted?” You made a face. What did he mean by that?

  
        He chuckled lowly. “Yes. Standards must be met. Preparations must be made.” You sucked in a breath when he drew closer, nearly overwhelming you with his height. You bit your lip as his hand drifted to your waist. The realization of what he meant by “untainted” washed over you. Your heart began to race…but was it out of fear or something else? You didn’t know.

  
        As he pressed closer and nestled his head beside yours, his hands wandered to caress your sides with a surprisingly gentle touch. Strangely, you made no attempts to resist. You tried your best to restrain a whine as his hands went lower and lower until they brushed over your inner thigh and groin. A heat was beginning to pool in your stomach. Your lips finally parted with a quiet gasp when he next spoke, his soft voice purring right beside your ear, "Are you actually _enjoying_ this?"

  
        Yes, you were. You had to admit it. When you closed your eyes, the voice- it was still his and was just as honeyed and silvery as you remembered it. If you focused hard enough, you could even smell his familiar scent of cologne and Chesterfield cigar. Choking back your inhibitions, you looked up at him and admitted, "I…I'm enjoying it because it's you, Sammy. I can feel it. I missed you so m-" You were silenced as a fist hit the wall beside your head. His shoulders were shaking slightly, ink beginning to dribble down his form.

  
        "Do _not_ lie to me."

  
        You took all your chances and leaned forward to touch your forehead against his mask. He froze.

  
        "I'm not lying...I don't think I'm afraid."

  
        A few tense seconds passed before his hand went to yank your head back by the hair. You bit your bottom lip and whimpered as he leaned to hiss in your ear. "I'll _make_ you afraid." A shudder ran down your spine, more or less in arousal. The gentleness in his whispers had disappeared. His voice trembled with an emotion you couldn't figure out. Its velvetiness had melted into something more…feral- primal. He was leaking from the seams.

 

* * *

  
        No. He didn’t want to remember you. He didn’t want to remember what he felt for you. Remembering would not save him. Remembering would not appease Bendy. He pushed his mask aside to taste your neck. The sweat that had built up on your skin tasted sinfully sweet against his inky tongue. He heard you suck in a breath as your legs began to tremble.

  
        “S-Sammy-gah!“ He suddenly sank his fangs down on your soft flesh, drawing a pained cry from your delectable lips. He growled. He had to resist the memories of you. He licked the small droplet of blood that oozed from the minor wound he inflicted on your neck and moved to pull your body flush against his. He could feel the heat radiating from your supple curves. The masses of your chest pressed intimately against him.

  
        He hummed and purred, “You know, I never thought I would have gotten the chance to show just I wanted to do with you.” Your body was so soft and lovely against his- so vulnerable. _Fuck_ \- “I remember having dreams about you - dreams about you whimpering underneath me – dreams about fucking your weeping little cunt until you couldn’t take anymore.” He saw you squeeze your eyes shut and hold back a moan in your throat. When you opened your eyes again, they looked at him with what he couldn’t believe to be affection and disbelief. “You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? Not to worry then, my sheep, all good things come to those who are patient.” His voice had dropped to a lower, huskier octave. Your body trembled. He grinned smugly as his hand wandered to trace over your crotch. But he drew back slightly, “Oh? You’re this wet already? And by what? My voice?” His tone seemed mocking and joking, but he soon realized that he was right. You were wet by his voice alone. Hah. Your body was pure but it seemed you mind was as filthy as one could ever get. This surely was a test of his own restraint.

  
        “Excited, are we…” His hand moved to cup your ass and rolled his hips to grind his stiffening bulge against your clothed folds. A louder, lusty moan was ripped from your throat. He gave a shuddering breath at the sound, “Mmm, do you see what you do to me, my little sheep?” Your legs had involuntarily spread themselves, making it easier for you to feel the hardness against your crotch.

  
        He suddenly pulled away from your body and knelt down in front of you. His hands went to unbutton your pants and drag down your underwear at a teasingly slow pace. He pulled off the pesky piece of fabric and nudged your legs apart, propping one over his shoulder. He saw your face flush redder than before.

  
        “If you don’t mind, my dear, I’d _love_ to have a taste.” He smirked and you watched as his mouth split open jaggedly to reveal a wet, grey tongue. Sammy grinned. The smell of your arousal was so much stronger and sweeter now. Your pussy looked so wet and vulnerable in front of him. He dragged his tongue across your opening and relished the sound of your cry as you arched your back. Fuck, you tasted better than he imagined. He moaned into your folds, “Absolutely _divine_.” Pulling your hips closer, he pressed the tip of his tongue inside you.

  
        “A-aah! F-fuck…!” Your high pitched squeal tapered off shakily as his slippery tongue pushed in deeper. Sammy began to pant and groan lightly into your cunt. The smell, the sensation, the sound, the taste– it was all driving him positively _mad_.

  
        Your hips began to grind against his mouth in a hopeless feat to drive his tongue deeper. “Sammy, o-ooh, shit, I-I’m so close, I’m so close!” Your urgent warning was just barely on time as an orgasm racked through your body. He growled as your walls convulsed around his long tongue. With your body still shaking from your rather violent high, he began to lap up your spilled juices. When he pulled away, he caught sight of you. A flushed red color had bloomed on your sweaty cheeks. For a moment, he sat there looking at you with a dazed and bewildered expression. He’d never seen something so beautiful.

  
        Licking off the excess fluid around his mouth, he grabbed his axe and cut the rope that held your bound wrists above your head. As your arms but not your wrists were released, he caught your limp and tired body in his arms. His mask was nearly touching the tip of your nose. He found his tone was different, “Now be a doll and return the favor, would you?” He stepped back and sat on a chair that he’d pulled over before you awoke. Looking as if you were in a trance, you didn’t hesitate to go on your knees in front of him. Anticipation bubbled inside him as you shyly and tenderly came up between his thighs, tucking your legs underneath you and resting you bound wrists above your lap. He unbuttoned his overalls and hissed softly as he finally freed his thick, stark black, throbbing member. He saw your eyes widen. You squirmed in front of him and licked your lips nervously. He was unusually silent as he was plagued with details of the dreams he used to have of you. Never did he think he’d be able to see you between his legs, with such intent…

  
        Licking your lips once more with a sheepish look, you leaned forward and ghosted your lips over his sensitive shaft. His jagged mouth unintentionally curled in a small scowl as you teased him. His shoulders tensed and he drew a shaky breath when your lips finally kissed his cock. He didn’t know if you were truly some kinky pervert, but you did not recoil from any of it. “N-ngh…yes, that’s it…” His encouragement seemed to spur you on because you grew bold enough to suddenly take the tip of your cock into your warm, wet mouth. He moaned loudly and his hips twitched. He chuckled breathily, “Go on, I know you can take more than that…” Sammy’s hand went to hold the back of your head gently. His breaths grew labored as he began to goad his member further and further into your mouth.

  
        A tear ran down your cheek as you tried to control your gag reflex. Above you, he was huffing and shuddering. You flattened your tongue under his length, fighting back the urge to choke. A strangled gasp sounded from him when you groaned around his cock. His hips had drawn forward, forcing more of his dick down your throat. His hand tightened on the back of your head to hold it in place as he began to thrust into your mouth. But you seemed to like watching him lose himself because you’d barely resisted when he began fucking your mouth. He didn’t think he’d ever felt something quite as heavenly. He gave a breathless moan as he threw his head back, “Mmm! Y-yes, yes, just like that! Ooh, Y/N, my little sheep, my lovely little sheep! Aaghh, _f-fuck_!” He gave an alarmed cry and held your head in place as he came into your mouth. Low growls reverberated from his chest as he continued to thrust gently, working off his load. He caught his breath when your lips pulled away with a wet pop. Although you had his inky cum dribbling down your lips, tongue, you were looking at him with stars in your eyes.

  
        Something wrenched in his chest. “Y/N, I don’t think I can hold back anymore.” He moved forward and shoved you down onto the wood floor. He pinned your tethered wrists above your head, his cock rubbing against your soaked pussy lips. He seemed to forget about the ritual or the sacrifice – at the moment, he just wanted to get lost in you. He was going to ravage you – take your virginity, and you _wanted him to._  He saw no hesitation, fear, or regret in your face. It was when you looked him in the eye and said, “Then don’t.” that the rope had snapped.

  
        With one fluid motion, he plunged his dick into your weeping cunt, all the way to the hilt. He forced himself to watch you arch your back with a voiceless cry of pain. As your slick insides squeezed around his cock, he sworn he could’ve came. He fell forward and braced himself on his elbows, his hot breath fanning over your neck. “Ooh, my sheep, y-you’re so good, you feel so – haaahng- so good around me.” He was afraid to move in fear that if he did, he would cum before you did. “H-how could you be so goddamn _tight_  and delicious?” He forced himself to start thrusting into you, panting harshly at the overstimulation. It seemed he did a swell job at “preparing” you because he could tell your pain had already faded into pleasure. He pulled himself up and grabbed your ankles to hold your legs higher, watching hungrily as your pussy took his inky cock so nicely.

  
        You threw your head to the side and sobbed weakly, “O-oh God-“

  
        He smirked, “God isn’t – a-aah – God isn’t the one who’s going to fuck you senseless, my dear."

  
        "S-Sammy~!" He groaned at your wanton moan. No one had ever said his name like that and _fuck_ , did it sound amazing pouring from your lovely lips. If he had a heart, it would have stopped at that moment.

  
        "S-Say that again..."

  
        “Sa…Sammy…”

  
        He growled and pounded his thick cock into you ruthlessly, “Louder!”

  
        “A-aahn! Sammy! Sammy, please-“

  
        “Please what, my dear?”

  
        “P-please – nnhg – f-fuck me harder!”

  
        "Mmm yes, that's it, my little sheep. Tell me you love this!” He began thrusting deeper and deeper, the harsh wet slaps of your bodies growing louder and faster. Sammy’s body was already leaking at the seams. Your ass began to smack against his wet hips with each thrust. Soon you were screaming and weeping his name like a goddamn _prayer_. Before you could utter or cry another word, your second orgasm crashed over you, taking you by surprise. Your eyes had squeezed shut, your entire body tensing as you squealed. Sammy yelped as your walls had abruptly clamped over his throbbing dick, “Oh _fuck_ -!” Tears streamed down your cheeks as you felt him cum deep inside. He was too stunned to say anything and only shivered as your cunt milked the ink from his member.

  
        After what felt like eons, he nearly collapsed over you, his gnarled Bendy mask falling back over his face crookedly. With a hiss, he pulled out of you. He could feel his ink beading off of his body. He had to keep himself together – he had to keep himself together… He looked down at you.

  
        You wore the afterglow like a champ. Sweat beaded down your heaving chest. Your mouth hung open slightly as you panted heavily. Red, angry bite marks littered the irritated skin of your neck. Your abused pussy leaked a beautiful mixture of both of your cum. Your scent now mingled with his own. Something was stirring in his chest. You made him feel the most alive since his soul was condemned to this inky prison.

  
        His thoughts were interrupted by a cacophony of bangs from the floor above. Your bodies still buzzed with arousal when you were snapped out of your trances. Bendy was approaching. Sammy looked at you. And for once he felt...real again. You didn’t deserve this. He didn’t think he could handle seeing you hurt or taken by anyone else. Without a word, he tidied himself and untied the ropes around your wrist.

  
        With a fatigued and confused look in your eyes, you glanced at him,"Wha-"

 

        "Go."

  
        You used what strength you had left to push yourself up, "B-but what about you?"

  
        His voice was strained and weak as his hands clenched into fists. "Just go. Don't worry about me. My lord is almost here. If he finds you, he will show you no mercy."

  
        You were silent. You looked as if you wanted to argue, but somehow you knew you couldn’t. You went on tip-toes to wrap your arms around his shoulders and press your face against his chest. Your words almost left him breathless. "I-I love you, Sammy." There was a pang deep in his chest. He felt like he wanted to keep you forever but you pulled away reluctantly. "I lost you once and I do not want to lose you again. I'll come back. I promise.”

  
        Bendy was nearly there now.

  
        He watched you collect your things and disappear into the dark hallway, leaving him feeling less like himself by the second. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved you before and he wanted to tell you that. He wanted to - but now what was he? What more could he have done for you in his current body? He wasn't human anymore. What was left of him were only fragments of his soul and memories. Surely you would not have wanted someone as misguided and ruined as him.

  
        He looked down at himself. He was dripping profusely now. The wrenching in his chest was making it harder and harder to keep himself together.

  
        The creaking and banging only grew louder and closer. He couldn't remember everything about his past life -the lights flickered and dust sprinkled from the ceiling above - but one thing was made familiar to him.

  
        Sacrifice.


End file.
